The Sannin's Child
by Otter4242
Summary: Being the child of two legendary Sannin isn't what it's cracked up to be. I've had a price on my head ever since I was born. Well...reborn. The only thing that could make this worse is if I fell in love, but there's no way that's ever happening. (Self-Insert OC) (Mokuton!Oc)


_'It's dark….so dark.'_ I thought as I float in the emptiness. ' _I wonder if this is hell…It wasn't like I was a saint before I died…'_

Thinking about it more, I realized that this probably was my punishment. I always hated the dark, and couldn't stand to be in it more than a few hours at a time. So being in the dark, unable to do anything, was pure agony. The part that made this even worse was the fact that I couldn't move either. I'm simply floating in the darkness without any sounds or sights in my reach.

I would sigh, but I couldn't…I couldn't do anything.

For what seemed like weeks I was in this state. Then it seemed like months, and eventually I realized I was slowly going crazy. I had tried to recount as many books and movies that I had seen before, and tried to imagine thousands of stories. Nothing worked to cure my boredom though, and I only ended up making myself more depressed.

Then at last _, I heard a noise_. It was only a muffle, and I couldn't make out what words they were saying, but someone was saying something. I mentally cried in relief. Maybe I wouldn't be alone in this place forever! I tried to reach out to touch the voice, but I couldn't make my body move.

After a while I gave up, and went back into my motionless, depressed state.

For a while I contemplated about how I had died.

I had tried to save another girl from getting kidnapped in an alleyway, and guess who got killed instead? To be honest, something so chivalrous was unlike me, and I'm not one to go out and try to be a hero. However, something about that girl triggered something in me, and all I could remember was running over to her. I tried to put my hands on the guy to push him away from the girl, but he ended up holding onto my hands instead.

Once more, I mentally sighed. See what going and playing a hero did to you? It only hurt you.

' _Thump'_ Another noise reaches my ears, and I try to smile. This sound sounded really close to me, and I couldn't help but wonder if something would happen. _'Thump, da thump, thump, da thump.'_

A sound that resembled a strange heartbeat moved throughout my body, and it got only closer and closer. Suddenly I felt my body being pulled through a small tube. The tube squished all around me, and pulled at my skin. It was highly unpleasant, and I slightly wished I went back to not feeling anything.

 _'Why does this have to hurt?'_ I ask with a mental frown as the tube continues pulling around me.

After what seems like hours in this tube, I feel something cold hit the top of my head. Then with a few extra minutes, I'm out into open air.

Bright lights sting my vision and I cry. I was so used to being in the darkness I couldn't open my eyes without them burning. Large warm hands wrapped around me, and suddenly I feel my body being washed with water. I struggle in the people's grasp, and wonder what they were doing to me. Had I somehow come back to life? Was I in a coma or something?

After they stop washing me, I am picked up once more, and handed into another pair of hands. The arms wrap around me gently, and I slightly calmed down. I slightly opened my eyes to see who was holding me, and gaped.

Oh no.

 _No,no,nononononon,noooooo!_

Cool brown eyes looked into mine, and I wondered for a moment if I was dreaming. Th-this couldn't be possible. I was a baby! A new born freaking baby! And secondly, a fictional character was holding me. (And it wasn't even a fictional character I liked.)

The woman had long blonde hair that was wrapped in a ponytail, a small diamond on her forehead, a very curvy form, and big, brown eyes. This person was none other than Tsunade Senju. I think she noticed that I was gaping at her, but I couldn't help it! I was in the arms of Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, the fifth hokage!

They quickly said something in Japanese (a language I did not know), and I tried to follow along with what she was saying. Quietly, she lifted me up and another pair of hands took me, and I looked up into the face of Jiraiya!

What was going on? Why was Jiraiya in the hospital room? I already figured out that Tsunade was probably my mother in this weird dream, but I knew that Jiraiya couldn't be the father! They hated each other guts! But then he laughed as poked my cheek with his large finger, and I knew he couldn't be anything else. Tsunade would let him nowhere near her child unless he was the father. I heard Tsunade sigh and go say something else in Japanese. Jiraiya suddenly frowned, and held me slightly tighter.

I would have given anything to know what they were speaking about right now, and could only gape as Jiraiya left the room with me. I cried a bit to let him know I wanted Tsunade. I trusted her more with my little form than I did with Jiraiya. However, the man looked down at me with a sad look, and I tried to understand what was happening.

He was whispering me something in Japanese, and I only picked up one thing. My name was now Mai. He softly carried me out of the hospital, and I did not like that solemn look he had on his face. He stuck mostly to the shadows as he ran throughout the village, and by the time we reached a large tower (I recognized as the Hokage's) I was sure nobody had seen us.

Jiraiya jumped up and entered the Hokage's office via window, and I did _not_ like riding through the air.

I liked my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much.

He greeted the Hokage, but I couldn't see him since I couldn't turn my head. I simply watched as Jiraiya held me with a grim determination. I had only seen Jiraiya serious a handful of times in the anime, and they were usually during very dire moments. I tried my best not to squirm or cry in frustration, and simply took that time to try and analyze Jiraiya's words. I was going to have to speak Japanese soon enough.

From the conversation I heard only a few familiar words, "Hokage, Senju, Mai, Tsunade, Arigato." Turns out my expertise in Japanese only reached basic terminology

Eventually I swapped hands once again, and I looked up at the third Hokage's face. If he was alive than that must mean that I was born either before the fourth hokage took over, or shortly after the five-tailed fox wiped out the village.

The third Hokage warmly smiled at me, and I laughed softly just so he wouldn't feel bad. I heard Jiraiya cough, and once again I was back into his arms.

The Hokage brought out some papers, stamped them and handed them to Jiraiya. I frowned as he seemed to nod and once again we were off.

We shunshined over to a large gate. Then Jiraiya held me out to the gate, and the gates swung open. I couldn't see the buildings, but we quickly entered one. He walked into a room with a cradle, and gently placed me down on it. I didn't understand where we are, but I realized quickly that I was getting sleepy.

Jiraiya rocked the cradle back and forth, and I eventually gave into sleep's temptations and fell asleep.

* * *

It was in the morning after I had woken up that it all hit me.

Oh my gosh. I was in the Naruto world! I was a child of two of the legendary Sannin! What in the world am I supposed to do?!

Obviously I would be expected to become a ninja. But to be honest, did I really want that? Did I want to throw myself into dangerous situations just so I could be a 'hero?'

That wasn't my personality. _I didn't save people._ Look at where it landed me the last time I tried- _DEAD._

I wasn't going to make that mistake again! No, I would probably end up fading into the background. _Well,_ as much as a child of two legendary Sannin could…

 _OhnowhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo!_

I cried a bit from frustration. Frustration of not being able to move, to talk, or be a _normal human being!_

This changed everything!

Apparently, my crying woke someone in the next room up, and I heard the door open. Instead of Jiraiya like I expect though, an old woman enters my vision.

Huh? Where did Jiraiya go?

The old woman picked me up, and slowly lift a bottle to my lips. I didn't even know I was thirsty until I ended up almost drinking the whole entire bottle of milk.

"Ohayo Mai-chan!" I hear the woman say. Her wrinkly mouth points up into a smile, and I have the urge to squirm.

At least I knew who Jiraiya was! I didn't know anything about this lady. However, since I was a baby, and therefore useless there was nothing I could do but pout.

The next few months went by at a surprisingly fast rate, and I soon became aware of my new caretaker. Apparently Jiraiya would only pop in once every few weeks, and I suspected the time gap would grow larger the more I grew. Tsunade never came to visit me, and I half-guessed she decided just to leave me with Jiraiya. Obviously she was still in that, 'want-nothing-to-do-with-life-or-the-village' stage of her life, and would be that way until Naruto gave her his usual 'therapy talks' that seemed to work on almost every villain.

I was really excited after I got able to eat solid food. And that thought made me really depressed since that was what I looked forward to now days.

Honestly, being a baby was the most boring thing in the world. Still it was better than being in the complete darkness when I was in Tsunade's womb (insert shudder) and gleefully took the changes in stride. Speaking of the dark, Jiraiya figured out I was scared of it, so now a large toad nightlight was inserted by my bed. It still made me smile whenever I saw it.

I didn't have parents in my first life, and was often thrown from foster home to foster home.

So a small part of me was happy that I was being doted upon.

Jiraiya was a better dad than I thought he would be, and only took me to the hotsprings for 'research' once! I was really proud of him. Sadly, as I expected his visits got longer apart. I knew his spy ring took a lot of effort and travelling, but it still made me sad. I was lucky to have him as often as I did, and after I realized that I made sure to pay more attention to him.

I even made sure I took my first few steps when we were both in the kitchen. His mouth dropped open, and within seconds I was picked up and spun around.

"My little Mai-chan walked at six months' old!" He squealed as he hugged me tight. I was a bit afraid of showing myself to be a prodigy (we saw how Itachi turned out) but I would do it if it kept Jiraiya happy. Although, that in itself wasn't too hard. The man practically thought everything I did was extraordinary. From morning to night the man spoiled me with kindness and love. Never once did I think it got to much, and at one point I realize all of the praise was going to my head.

He practically gushed happiness whenever he was around me, and I knew that he genuinely loved me.

Anyways, along with my first steps came the part I had waited months for- EXPLORING!

Jiraiya quickly understood I wanted to go places though, and soon enough many of the doors were gated. My new father apparently didn't want me wandering around the household. I frowned at this at wondered how long it would be until I had the strength to climb over the plastic barriers.

By the end of my eighth month here, Jiraiya entered my room with a large smile. However, when I looked up into his eyes I saw that something was bothering him. He bent down onto my level, and I tilted my head slightly in worry. "Mai-chan I'm going to have to leave for a while. Don't worry Kiko-san will still take care of you, but it will be some time before I come back."

My heart dropped when he said those words. 'Some time,' didn't mean weeks with Jiraiya. It usually meant months maybe even years. I frown at him as I put my arms up, and he picks me up and cuddles with me.

"No Tou-san!" I say with a frown. His eyes widen as he knows that these are my first words. "No daddy! No!"

There was a lot more I wanted to say, but I decided to keep it in simple baby-speak for now.

"Sorry Mai-chan," He said as he wrapped me into a hug. My short little arms touch his shoulders as they are too short to wrap around him. I feel something wet on my back, and I quickly realize that Jiraiya is crying. Had I ever seen him cry, even in the anime? The closest thing I remember is him whining to Tsunade.

I don't say anything about the tears that he cries into my back, and I only hum as I run my fingers through his white hair. I didn't want for him to leave.

My eyes widened as a thought struck my head, _'Oh, so this is what it's like to love someone.'_

I loved Jiraiya. At some point he stopped being a fictional character and started becoming my real father. And as surprising as it was I didn't want him to leave.

I had always been an independent and strong woman, and so the fact that I was coming undone just because Jiraiya was leaving was really shocking for me. I didn't expect to get attached to him so easily.

Finally, when I was falling asleep on his shoulder, he picked me up and placed me in my wooden crib. I tried to keep my eyes open so I could see him leave, but after a minute I was out like a light.

And when I woke up the next morning Jiraiya was gone.

* * *

Saving Jiraiya became my first priority.

I had watched far enough in the Pain Arc to know that he dies from Pain's hand, and I was going to do everything I could to stop that from happening.

The first thing I needed to do was figure out what time in the story I was in. If I was lucky I could move through life without meeting any of the main characters. Now, most people would seek out the main characters right from the get-go, but I didn't want to change the future too drastically.

What happened if I made it where none of the arcs happened? Then how would I save my father? No, I was going to let the main characters be by themselves. Besides, I wasn't interested in helping anybody else. If the whole world blows up and Jiraiya's still alive, then I call that a victory.

Eventually, when my caretaker Kiko-san is looking the other way I manage to sneak outside into the garden. I had only been outside the house a total of three times, and most of them had been in a sling when Kiko-san decides to take me on her trips to the market. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to be introduced into public. In a way I guess that made sense though.

I was the child of two legendary Sannin, and the both of them had a multitude of enemies. If their adversaries learned that I was alive, I could be used as a bargaining chip. I didn't want Jiraiya (and Tsunade by default) to be in that situation, and so I respected Jiraiya's wish of keeping me in the large traditional house.

Now, I was two years old. It had been a year since Jiraiya had left, and I knew it would probably be a while before he came back. During the time I waited however, I was going to try and train.

Ever since I decided to help save Jiraiya, I ultimetly understood I had to join the Academy to get stronger. Unlike my previous desires, I knew I was going to have to become a ninja. Or else I would never be able to help my father. Also, I learned that the Academy's entry date was seven (five during war-times.)

Until that date I would have to train on my own.

The first thing I did was trying to get used to my new body. My last body was short and willowy, and was very different from my new body. I didn't know if it was just because I was still a little child, but this body was stockier and more muscular. It was going to take a while to get used to it, but I would manage.

I started off running through the forest in my back yard, and explored all of the different buildings I didn't know our compound had. For example, a large glass greenhouse full of dead plants was seated a few yards away from the main house. And I quickly wonder what compound I was in. I don't remember Jiraiya's family being mentioned in the anime, and I had presumed that he was an orphan.

I walked into the greenhouse, and sighed when a wave of heat passed onto me. I had forgotten how hot greenhouses became. Walking further into the greenhouse I realized that this place was huge! It had two floors, a self-watering irrigation system, and many different pots, spaces and hanging fixtures that plants could grow. The plants that were in them were dead from neglect. This place must have been abandoned for a long time for all of the plants to die though…

A small dead tree was in a weird pot, and I knelt before it.

I remember being good with plants in my past life and slightly smile. Maybe I could fix this place up? It wasn't as if Jiraiya or Kiko-san was caring for it. Slightly I touched the treebranch to feel its bark, when it suddenly felt warm underneath my harm. I glanced at the tree curiously, and gasped when I saw the tree start to slightly bloom. My hand glowed green a bit, and I stumbled back, falling onto the ground.

No, it couldn't be!

Did I just…..OH MY GOSH!

I stare open-mouthed at the plant for minutes, and don't stop until I hear Kiko-san calling my name from the house. Did I just use wood release? I knew I was part Senju, but since Tsunade couldn't use it, then I thought none of her descendants could. I looked around the greenhouse and realization dawned on me. This was the Senju compound!

It makes sense now that I thought about it. Tsunade might not have wanted to take care of me, but she probably wouldn't care to give me her past home. It wasn't as if she felt connected to it anymore, and it was technically part mine by birthright.

Now it made sense why the gates opened when Jiraiya lifted me up to touch the gate. Senju's were probably the only ones who could enter the compound.

In the distance I hear Kiko-san still calling me.

I turned and ran back to the house. Silently, I vowed never to tell anybody about my gift. Not only would it set the elders on me, but I would gather too much attention from people I didn't want. No, it was best just to keep quiet about it, and never use it. I already had a huge target on my head from being my parent's child, and I didn't want to make that target any bigger.

I knew that people were going to come after me eventually.

But when they did I wanted to be ready for them.

I was going to have to take my training a whole lot further if I wanted to be able to survive. But mostly, I was going to save Jiraiya.

Whatever else happened wasn't part of my business.

I'm not going anywhere near the main characters, and hell will freeze over before I become a significant part of the main plot.

That's my word and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So, I know I haven't updated 'Scales of Emerald' and will write that within the upcoming week. I took down Fox Guardian cuz' one of my relatives basically tore the whole plot down, and made me question everything. Plus, my writing style has changed a lot since the last time I started writing, and it would be weird to keep writing that way. I can't honestly say whether my new style is good or bad though, so I'll just wing it for now.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all liked this chapter! And R &R**


End file.
